You
by Orange's Caramel
Summary: Naruto yang mendapat julukan "jomblo" akhirnya merasakan juga indahnya jatuh cinta dan jantung berdebar-debar. Tetapi siapa sangka jika gadis yang disukainya adalah seorang janda berusia 16 tahun. Akankah Naruto bertahan?
1. Chapter 1

**You**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia adalah pemeran utama pria kita -Naruto Uzumaki- yang kini berusia 16 tahun, _zodiac Libra_ dan masih _jomblo _alias _single._ Ia tergolong cowok populer di sekolah dengan wajah tampan dan selalu ceria, lalu kulitnya yang _tan_ terlihat begitu, Ughh.. eksotis.

Terus kenapa dia masih _jomblo_?

Jawabannya, Naruto belum pernah merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta dan jantung yang berdebar-debar saat bersama dengan seorang gadis. Belum, dia belum pernah merasakannya sama sekali hingga kini diusianya yang telah menginjak 16 tahun. Dimana semua teman-teman sepermainannya sudah sering bergonta ganti pasangan dan menyisakan dirinya yang pada akhirnya mendapat julukan _jomblo forever._

Apakah Naruto normal?

Tentu saja, dia adalah seorang pria sejati tetapi apa mau dikata jika peri cinta belum menghampirinya, mungkin peri cinta masih sibuk dengan pasangan lain dan melupakan Naruto.

Ini adalah tahun terakhir masa SMAnya. Naruto berharap bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya berdebar dan merasakan indahnya cinta, pergi kencan, berpegangan tangan, berciuman dan kemudian menikah lalu hidup bahagia hingga akhir hayat menjemput.

Se_simple _itu kok, dia tidak meminta pacarnya kelak itu cantik seperti Nana Mizuki, bertubuh seksi seperti Beyonce, kulit putih seperti Miyabi, ramah seperti Ayumi Hamasaki, dan rajin menabung seperti BOA.

Oke, Jika diberikan sesuai kriteria diatas, tandanya itu bonus untuk Naruto karena sudah bersabar menunggu peri cinta menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah lunglai menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2 dengan pikiran sedikit kusut karena habis diceramahi oleh wali kelasnya saat berada diruang guru.

Wali kelasnya -Iruka- meminta Naruto untuk lebih serius dalam belajar, ini sudah tahun terakhir dan mereka akan menjalani ujian akhir sekolah lima bulan lagi. Naruto yang selalu bolos dan mendapat nilai terbawah saat ujian membuat para guru termasuk wali kelasnya merasa khawatir dan resah. Naruto bisa mencorengkan nama baik sekolah yang sudah lama dijaga baik oleh para alumni-alumni terdahulu.

"Tch." Naruto kesal kenapa hidupnya bisa begitu menyedihkan. Uda _jomblo_, malas, terus bego -lagi.

Dia mulai merasa hidupnya kosong, tidak ada tumpuan dan arah tujuan lalu, tidak ada yang menyemangati dunianya menuju ke arah yang lebih baik.

Kedua orang tuanya? Lupakan, Mereka terlalu sibuk mencari uang dan kekayaan untuk ditumpuk.

**Srettt..**

Naruto menggeser pintu kelasnya. Tubuhnya seolah enggan bergerak dan kakinya enggan untuk melangkah masuk. Matanya terpaku pada sesosok gadis didalam kelasnya yang kini tengah menatap keluar jendela.

"Se-Selamat sore." Sapa gadis itu ramah dengan malu-malu.

Naruto bisa merasakan jantungnya kini berdebar tidak karuan. Dia masih menikmati wajah manis gadis itu. Cahaya senja berwarna jingga menjadi latar bisu dari gadis itu. Rambutnya yang sebahu entah berwarna hitam atau biru gelap begitu indah dan matanya yang berwarna violet bening memberikan ketenangan kepada siapa saja yang menatapnya.

Ahh, Naruto menjadi tenang dan terbuai.

Naruto belum bergeming dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Hai.." Sapa gadis itu lagi dan mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Suaranya yang begitu lembut mengalun lemah melalui indera pendengaran Naruto dan memasuki setiap saraf-saraf dikepalanya.

"Kamu melamun?" Gadis itu mulai melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto.

"E-Eh.." Naruto sudah kembali ke bumi setelah dibawa melayang.

Nampaknya peri cinta sudah tidak melupakan Naruto.

"Ha-Hai.." Sapa Naruto dengan Jantung masih belum berhenti berdebar dengan kencangnya.

"Salam kenal, namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Mulai besok aku akan bersekolah disini dan hmm, apakah ini kelasmu?"

_Nama yang cantik, sesuai dengan orangnya._

"Na-Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kamu bisa memanggilku Naruto." Jawab Naruto gugup. "Dan ya, ini kelasku."

"Kalau begitu kita akan sekelas Naruto-san. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Ohhh, Hinata tersenyum dan membuat Naruto kembali terhanyut.

"Se-Senang juga berkenalan denganmu."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok." Hinata mengambil tas punggungnya dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang masih setia berdiri bengong melihat kepergiannya.

Tangannya bergerak kedepan dada. Debaran aneh itu masih dapat dia rasakan.

'Inikah namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?'

.

.

.

Hinata bagaikan _oasis _bagi hati Naruto yang sudah terlalu lama gersang. Dia tidak pernah mau melewatkan sedikitpun momen untuk tidak memandang kepada pujaan hatinya itu. Dirinya begitu mendamba seorang Hinata.

Oh, Hinata. Mendengar suaranya saja sanggup melelehkan es di hati Naruto dan membuatnya mulai berfantasi gila.

Ini wajar. Naruto sedang dalam masa pubertas, terlebih ini cinta pertamanya.

"Kenapa tidak katakan saja" Seru Kiba mengagetkan Naruto yang masih diam-diam memandang Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Oh ayolah kawan, seisi sekolah tahu akan perasaanmu terhadap Hinata jika kamu terus memandangnya seperti itu."

"Apakah Hinata juga mengetahuinya?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Hm?" Kiba bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu tidak tanyakan sendiri kepada orangnya? Lagipula jika dia tau, tidak mungkin dia mau denganmu. Hahaha." Ejek Kiba senang.

"Hei berhentilah mengejek Naruto." Sakura datang dan membela Naruto.

"Kurasa Kiba benar, mana mau dia denganku yang bodoh ini." Naruto terlihat murung.

"Hei bodoh kenapa menyerah seperti itu. Cinta itu butuh perjuangan."

Sakura sangat mendukung perasaan Naruto terhadap Hinata. Dia tidak tega melihat Naruto yang selalu menjadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya.

"Mulailah dengan pendekatan seperti pulang bersama atau makan siang bersama." Sakura mulai memberikan sedikit-sedikit masukan untuk Naruto dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Kiba.

Masukan-masukan itu mengembalikan rasa percaya diri Naruto.

Jika tidak dicoba maka tidak akan tahu.

Sesuai dengan instruksi yang diberikan Sakura kini Naruto mulai memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan Hinata. Mereka berbicara banyak hal mengenai hobby masing-masing, sekolah lama Hinata dan berakhir pada alamat rumah Hinata.

"Benarkah alamatmu di Kanagawa?" Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Rumahku juga dekat sana. Hmm.., bagaimana jika nanti kita pulang bersama?" Tawar Naruto dengan ragu-ragu.

"Boleh."

Naruto merasakan senang yang luar biasa mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini hubungannya berkembang. Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk melakukan pendekatan lainnya ke Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata kini dalam perjalanan pulang. Langkah mereka santai dan beriringan, sesekali Naruto akan memulai sebuah percakapan dengan lelucon dan membuat Hinata tertawa dengan wajah bersemu merah alami. Naruto selalu menyukai saat-saat dimana Hinata tertawa, tersenyum dan merona karenanya.

Langit sudah sore. Pelajaran tambahan untuk anak kelas tiga memang sangat menyita waktu. Biasanya Naruto akan bolos dan memilih pulang, tetapi sejak kehadiran Hinata, dia mulai merubah dirinya dan lebih rajin mengikuti setiap pelajaran dikelas.

"Nee-chan.." Teriak seorang gadis dengan ciri-ciri fisik seperti Hinata.

"Aku sampai disini saja Naruto-san. Rumahku sudah didepan." Pamit Hinata dan membungkuk sedikit.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan raut sedikit kecewa karena perjalanan mereka terasa begitu cepat.

Saat Naruto akan berbalik, seorang gadis menahan dirinya.

"Tunggu."

Naruto memandang gadis itu. Dia adalah gadis yang memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'Nee-chan'.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum ramah. "Ya?"

"Kamu menyukai kakakku?" Tanya gadis itu seolah dapat membaca semua isi hati Naruto.

"Aku Hyuuga Hanabi, sebaiknya kamu lupakan saja perasaan itu. Daaa.." Gadis yang bernama Hanabi itu berlari kembali meninggalkan tanda tanya yang besar untuk Naruto.

'Kenapa?'

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Ini Fict ku persembahkan untuk NHL.**

**Baiknya dilanjutkan atau gak? Hehe..**

**Ide cerita datang dari entah komik, entah film yang aku juga lupa.**

**Dari cerita itu aku cuma inget poin utamanya aja dan sisanya ya imajinasi liarku, haha..**

**Akhir kata "Terima Kasih Banyak."**


	2. Chapter 2

**You**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto nampak gusar, rambut kuningnya yang biasa selalu tertata rapi kini menjadi sangat berantakan karena terus dia acak-acak dan cengkram.

Dia menggeram frustasi.

Apa maksud perkataan Hanabi? Kenapa Naruto harus melupakan perasaannya kepada Hinata? Memangnya dia salah apa? Bertemu juga baru satu kali. Kenapa gadis kecil itu sudah melarangnya?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otak Naruto. Dia frustasi tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya. Ini cinta pertamanya, kenapa dia harus mengakhirinya begitu saja? Gejolak rasa sangat ingin memiliki Hinata begitu dia rasakan. Lalu apakah salah dia mencintai Hinata? Tapi salahnya dimana?

Pada akhirnya Naruto terjaga semalaman akibat perkataan Hanabi.

Paginya Naruto datang ke sekolah dengan wajah kusut, rambut berantakan, dan lingkar hitam pekat dibawah matanya. Ingin rasanya dia bolos sekolah jika tidak mengingat akan bertemu dengan Hinata.

Baru beberapa langkah setelah melewati gerbang sekolah, Kiba menghampiri Naruto dan menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Teriak Naruto mulai kesal. Kenapa Kiba tidak paham dengan situasinya saat ini.

"Sst.." Kiba hanya memberikan sebuah petunjuk agar Naruto diam dan mengikutinya menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

Kiba juga memaksa Naruto untuk berjalan mengendap-ngendap layaknya seorang maling. Mereka berlindung dibalik semak-semak tinggi yang selalu terawat oleh klub botani.

Naruto mulai paham dengan kelakuan aneh Kiba dan memahami situasi dimana dia melihat Hinata bersama dengan seorang pria yang dikenalnya -anak kelas sebelah.

"Yosuke?" Desis Naruto menyerupai bisikan.

"Sst.. Diamlah." Ujar Kiba yang juga menyerupai bisikan.

"Hyuuga-san, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Yosuke malu-malu.

Hinata hanya diam, tidak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun. Gerak-geriknya pun terkontrol, dia tidak merasa canggung atau pun malu-malu.

Naruto merasa sesuatu yang tajam menusuk-nusuk tepat dijantungnya.

_Rasanya sakit._

Dia tidak menyukai hal ini. Tangan Naruto terkepal erat. Kiba yang menyadari hal itu berusaha menenangkan Naruto agar tidak membuat keributan lebih.

_Inikah namanya cemburu?_

Hinata memang gadis manis dan cantik. Dia sudah terkenal meski kepindahannya baru empat hari. Maka tak jarang para pria-pria disekolahnya membicarakan Hinata. Selain itu, Hinata juga sedap dipandang dari segi manapun.

"Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata dengan sedikit ekspresi menyesal.

Semua yang ada disana terkejut dengan penolakan Hinata. Dia telah menolak seorang kapten basket yang terkenal dari _Sendai Gakuen, _sekolahnya.

Ada perasaan lega dihati Naruto mendengar penolakan itu. Dia masih memiliki kesempatan. Senyum terkembang dibibir Naruto.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa kamu jual mahal sekali?" Yosuke sepertinya tidak menerima dirinya ditolak begitu saja oleh Hinata. Pasalnya memang dia belum pernah ditolak, selama ini kisah cintanya selalu mulus dan berakhir dengan dia yang mencampakkan para kekasihnya.

Hinata hanya mengernyit heran. Dia tidak mau ambil pusing masalah ini. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas, jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Aku permisi" Hinata pun memilih berlalu tidak peduli.

"Tch, dasar jelek." Yosuke mengumpat kesal.

Ucapan Yosuke berhasil membuat Hinata berhenti dan Naruto kembali mengepalkan tangannya untuk ke dua kali yang sudah ditahan oleh Kiba.

Hinata diam sebentar dan berbalik, dengan wajah kesal "Siapa yang mengajak **si jelek **itu untuk berpacaran?" Lalu dia mendengus dan langsung pergi.

Yosuke hanya diam terkejut. Ini juga pertama kalinya dia direndahkan oleh seorang gadis.

Naruto dan Kiba pun juga terkejut dengan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

_Hinata yang ramah._

_Hinata yang lembut_

_Hinata yang tersenyum bagai malaikat._

_Oh, Hinata._

Bersamaan dengan itu bel sekolah pun berbunyi.

.

.

.

Naruto semakin terlihat resah sejak peristiwa tadi pagi. Bahkan dia tidak nafsu untuk memakan ramen kesukaannya saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Kiba hanya turut prihatin dan Sakura mulai bertanya dalam hati.

"Kenapa? Apa kamu ada masalah?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kondisi menyedihkan dari sahabatnya.

Sakura memang tidak mengetahui kejadian tadi pagi, saat Naruto dan Kiba bersembunyi, melihat dan mendengar pernyataan cinta Yosuke ke Hinata lalu berakhir dengan kemarahan Hinata.

Naruto masih setia mengaduk-ngaduk kuah kaldu ramennya tanpa niat untuk memakannya.

"Sudahlah Naruto jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Kiba menepuk-nepuk meja seraya mengembalikan jiwa Naruto yang kini tengah melalang buana entah kemana.

Hanya desahan nafas dari Naruto.

Sakura memandang Kiba dan Naruto secara bergantian. Sepertinya hanya dia yang ketinggalan berita. "Hei-hei.. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Kenapa seolah-olah disini hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kiba ikut menghela nafasnya dan mulai menjelaskan secara detail kejadian tadi pagi tidak kurang, tidak lebih. Dengan reaksi Sakura yang membentuk mulutnya menjadi 'o'.

"Apa kamu sudah menyerah hanya dengan sikap Hinata yang seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura tidak percaya. Dia sangat mengenal Naruto sejak kecil. Mereka adalah sahabat sejak taman kanak-kanak. Ini sungguh bukan Naruto.

"Lagipula bukankah bagus jika Hinata menunjukkan sikap lain sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri. Tandanya dia tidak 'murahan'." Terang Sakura berusaha menjelaskan bahwa tidak semua perempuan itu manja, cengeng dan menyukai sesuatu yang keren saja.

Jiwa Naruto seolah kembali ke tubuhnya. Ucapan Sakura benar. Itu adalah suatu bentuk pertahanan diri dari Hinata. Tandanya Hinata tidak mudah terjerumus dalam pesona-pesona setan para pria.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan.. Kamu memang yang terbaik." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura cepat dan mengayunkannya berkali-kali. Ini bukan saatnya bersedih. Masih ada cinta yang perlu dia kejar.

Sakura hanya tersentak kaget tetapi begitu melihat raut bahagia dan semangat Naruto telah kembali, dia ikut tersenyum senang.

Naruto segera berlari mencari Hinata yang besar kemungkinan ada di dalam kelas. Dia juga ingin jujur dengan perasaannya dan ini bukan saatnya untuk menunda. Setidaknya Hinata perlu tahu.

Naruto berlari kencang, mengabaikan pandangan anak-anak lain yang melihatnya aneh karena berlari dikoridor sekolah seperti dikejar setan.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal saat tiba dikelas dan menemukan Hinata sedang duduk memakan bekalnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

.

.

.

Naruto mengajak Hinata ke halaman belakang sekolah. Tanpa sedikit rasa curiga, Hinata bersedia ikut.

"Jadi begini.." Naruto terlihat gugup. "Hmm.." Jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang. Ini pertama kalinya dia menyatakan cinta, meskipun dia tahu akan jawabannya tetapi dia tetap akan berusaha menyampaikannya.

Garis merah tipis menghiasi kulit _tan _Naruto. Dia mengusap-ngusap lehernya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Setidaknya Hinata perlu tahu perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

Hinata terkejut. Ini adalah pernyataan cinta kedua dalam satu hari, tetapi dia memang terkejut ketika Naruto yang menyatakannya.

"Aku.."

"Aku tahu jawabanmu." Potong Naruto cepat.

Hinata diam dan bingung.

"Maaf, tadi pagi aku dan Kiba tidak sengaja menguping." Setidaknya Naruto berusaha jujur.

Lagi-lagi Hinata dibuat terkejut tetapi dia tidak marah karena Naruto dan Kiba tidak sengaja menguping, bukan?

"Tetapi perasaanku sungguh-sungguh kepadamu." Lagi-lagi garis merah itu muncul. "Aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu sejak hari pertama kita bertemu. Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta kepada seorang perempuan dan itu kamu."

Hinata tidak menemukan nada candaan dari Naruto. Matanya tidak berbohong.

"Aku tahu kamu akan menolakku saat ini, tetapi berikanlah kesempatan untukku. Sampai saat itu tiba kita akan tetap menjadi teman." Naruto semakin tegang dan gugup.

"A-Aku .." Kali ini Hinata yang dibuat gugup. Debaran seperti saat itu kembali muncul dihatinya.

"Hinata."

Secara bersamaan, mereka berdua menatap ke arah suara yang memanggil nama Hinata. Orang itu berada diluar sekolah dengan pagar jaring yang memisahkan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." Mata Hinata membulat sempurna.

Lengkap sudah hari aneh Hinata dalam satu hari.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Fict ini aku ga bisa buat terlalu panjang tetapi aku janji untuk update lancar sampai selesai.**

**Tidak akan sampai 10 chapter.**

**Jika dilihat dari pairing, kalian sudah pasti bisa menerka yaa.. Hahaha tapi ya sudahlah, bantu nikmatin aja.**

**Akhir kata 'Terima kasih banyak'.**


End file.
